May 26th
by BeMySpiderman
Summary: May 26th has always been Lilly and Oliver's favorite day. Loliver. Some OCs are included. Updated on May 26th, Loliver Day!
1. The First

**Why Hello! HAPPY LOLIVER DAY! I have been waiting for this day for nearly a month, so I have prepared two oneshots, this new series, the third installment to Girlfriend and The Vanished and the last chapter to The Vanished. So check it (and them) out. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Hannah Montana, if I did Lilly and Oliver would already be married. But Disney doesn't roll that way. **

The First:

I found myself waiting around for him. _Again._

He'd blown me off too many times. We had plans, does he even remember? The skate park? I was going to teach him how to nail his 360 on the big ramp. None of that would even ring a bell.

Well at least not when "Jo" was on his mind.

I didn't even understand why he called her "Jo". Her name was Amanda! Maybe he couldn't remember her name- that would be a thought. A good one too.

But it wasn't that, in fact, it was quite the opposite, it was a pet name.

And I could hardly comprehend the fact that he'd have a nickname for any other girl but me.

On the inside I knew that was selfish. On the outside I was fuming mad.

He was half an hour late when he finally arrived; he stood there quietly and let me yell at him. I cursed, screamed and sighed of exasperation, and yet he stood there. Silence.

And then I stood there too, my face red and my brow covered with sweat. But in that silence the fire in my eyes diminished. Soon, I wasn't angry. And I just didn't know how Oliver had that affect on me.

It was then I realized the hurt behind his eyes; then I felt guilty.

"Ollie?" I questioned tenderly, sluggishly approaching him.

"Lilly," he replied. And that was it, no joke, no hello, no apology, no long explanation of what was on his mind: no nothing.

"What's wrong?" I persisted. Putting my hand in his.

"Come on." His voice was stiff, but brimmed with the pain only I could pick up on. He led me to a secluded part of the park

"Is everything okay? Everyone's fine, right? What about Lissy? And the twins? Kelley-"

"They're all fine, Lils."

I shot him a puzzled look, and the two of us sat down on the swinging bench. "Then what is it?"

"Jo asked me to go to Italy with her this summer." He answered almost immediately. I turned my head away from him, tears building in my eyes.

Don't tell me he forgot about _those_ plans too. _Our_ road trip, the one to New Mexico. "No water-rafting on the Rio?"

He didn't answer right away. "Of course we're still going, I told Amanda that I already had plans."

I looked up at him, trying to hide my eagerness. Suddenly a thought popped into my head: "You'd rather go with _Jo_."

Oliver looked at me, eyes wide: "No! Of course not!" He paused. "It's just that when I told her, she said that she should be first priority-"

"I understand," I whispered solemnly.

"So I told her she wasn't. And, that you were."

I stared up at him, aghast. "Ollie-Boy say what?"

"I'm in love with you." He answered.

I fell back against the bench; not quite sure of what to say: "Okay…"

"I know it's sudden it's just that… you're it, Lils. I mean, maybe I just had to be pushed a little to realize it. You're enchanting, beautiful, smart and I just can't get my mind off of you."

I blushed. I didn't know what to say next. I didn't know how this was supposed to happen. Don't get me wrong, I'd thought about this before, every best "gal pal" has… I just didn't expect this to happen.

I did like him. I knew it. But was I ready to go from best friends to lovers? What if we lost everything? What if our friendship faded away if we broke up?

So, while my mind tried to produce something clever to say, my mouth finally replied. "You're beautiful too."

As soon as the words left my lips, I realized just how stupid I sounded. The blood rushed to my cheeks, and I felt myself growing hot.

Oliver chuckled, and he caught my chin in his palm. "Thanks," he whispered.

Our lips met in a small, brief kiss: "Your welcome."

And he was.


	2. The Second

**And now, the second May 26****th**** of importance in the life of Loliver!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I wish I did!**

The Second:

Everything seemed a little too good to be true.

Everything beside the fact we were both still in college, neither one of us with a stable job and struggling to pay the monthly rent.

But we can't all be Hannah Montana, and not all of us really needed to be in order to be happy.

I realized this as I pushed the sticky door to our one bedroom apartment open, and walked straight into Oliver.

He was carrying a platter endowed with all of my favorite foods: macaroni and cheese, pickles, broccoli, peach rings and cherries.

I grinned up at him, and he gestured me in the direction of our kitchen table, neatly set for two. "What's the special occasion?" I teased: "You hate peach rings."

I grabbed one from the silver platter Oliver's mother had given us last Christmas, stretching it with my teeth.

"I feel like our last dinner here should be memorable."

I chuckled in response, before stopping mid-chew. "Anti-peach ring boy say what?"

"We're moving. I got the job at the paper."

My eyes widened with excitement, and I squealed before jumping up and embracing him. Oliver reacted by standing up, and I hopped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"You always were excitable." Oliver smirked, and I shot him a glare, before he lowered me back to the ground.

"This is amazing! Where are we moving?" I shouted at him, bouncing around the room. My eyes narrowed: "Does the door stick?"

I watched as he sneered: "Nope, Lilly. The door is absolutely fine."

"Oh good," I cheered clapping my hands. I settled down, and turned to scoop some broccoli onto my plate. "Tell me everything that happened."

I tucked a strand of my long blonde hair behind my ear, waiting while my impatience began to grow. "Well?" I questioned, stabbing some macaroni and bringing it up to my lips.

"It wasn't anything big, Lils. No fireworks or anything."

"No fireworks?" I questioned sarcastically. "You should have really turned down the job, they don't appreciate you enough."

Oliver stole one of the pickles I'd been hording from my plate, and popped it in his mouth.

"Come on, Oliver, I'm excited. This is big, I just want to know what happened."

I watched as he finished the pickle: "Well, I was just finishing up class and on my way over to grab a coffee when I got this call on my phone. I knew you were home and I was guessing I'd left some kind of light on and you were just calling to scold me." He paused, waiting to see my reaction. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he continued: "So I let it wring a few times, cause normally after I don't answer on the fourth ring you hang up."

Sometimes it surprises me how he analyzes my every action. I feel like I still have more to learn about myself, and he's my all-knowing professor. "So, you answered, right?"

"Right." He replied. "So I answer the phone and I hear this lady's voice, asking for Mr. Oken. And I was like: 'Speaking'. And she said that William A. Pottserman would like to see me in his office. And I was just… stunned. So the lady asks if I can come over to the company building at four, by now it was three forty-five. So I high-tail it up to the company and get there just at four."

"Punctuality." I praised, grinning.

"And the lady from before leads me into this man, William A. Pottserman's office, and he tells me they reviewed my transcript and were "very interested"."

"Ollie, I'm so proud of you." I stood up, and grabbed the dirty dishes before plopping them in the sink and making my way back to the table where Oliver was sitting.

"You are?" He asked, smiling with joy. "I just couldn't wait for you to get home. I've had my eye on this house for a while, and I've just been waiting to seal the deal. You'll love it, Lils."

"I'm sure I will." I pulled him from his seat. "I'd also really love some alone time with my _working boyfriend_." I teased, emphasizing the last words.

"That reminds me," I watched as he approached the kitchen: "How about a toast?"

He approached me with two glasses of champagne. I reached for mine, determined to down it and finally spend sometime alone with the man I loved after a busy day.

"To us." I declared, and our glasses clinked.

But before the liquid even brushed my lips something shiny caught my eye.

I reached into the drink before withdrawing my hand, my slender fingers wrapped tightly around a ring. I looked up from the ring to Oliver, and I watched as he slowly kneeled before me.

Everything was happening so fast, my head was reeling. "Oliver?" I questioned him. "Oliver, what are _you_ doing?"

"I'm asking you to spend the rest of your life with me, because without you, our house will be awfully empty." He beamed up at me.

I was never one to cry, but I felt the tears building up behind my eyes. "Oh, Ollie."

"Marry me, Lilly. Say you'll marry me."

I paused, pretending to think, all the while giggling like I was still that teenager from high school. And I think I still am. "Of course, Oliver."

And our lips met in a whirlwind of colors.

We pulled away: "So you did get your fireworks."


End file.
